<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sugino Tomohito Plays With Puppies While Answering Fan Questions by amuhseen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997112">Sugino Tomohito Plays With Puppies While Answering Fan Questions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuhseen/pseuds/amuhseen'>amuhseen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom Fics [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Puppy Interview, transcript style</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:48:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuhseen/pseuds/amuhseen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buzzfeed Celebrities decides to interview the rising baseball star, Sugino Tomohito</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom Fics [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sugino Tomohito Plays With Puppies While Answering Fan Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sugino: *Is sat cross-legged on a floor of pale blue paper. He looks up as eyes light up and he gasps loudly, awestruck. He extends both arms as an unidentifiable man hands him a little golden retriever*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[Scene cuts to him cooing at the golden retriever in his arms as another puppy is sat in between his legs and is nuzzling his chest. Two other puppies are chasing each other and are running around him in circles]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sugino: *looks straight at the camera with a dazed smile* This is the best day ever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[Screen goes purple and the words ‘PUPPY INTERVIEW’ appear. Cartoon puppies chase a tennis ball across the bottom of the title card as ‘FEATURING: SUGINO TOMOHITO' flashes in white capitals.]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>WHAT DO YOU LIKE MOST ABOUT BEING A PROFESSIONAL BASEBALL PLAYER?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sugino: *holding up a baby labrador to eye level and is speaking to it in a baby voice* Who's a good boy? Yes, you are, yes you are.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sugino: *pauses then looks at the camera* Hang on, what was the question?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[Scene cuts to Sugino playing tug of war with a puppy as the others run around]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sugino: Um, I guess what I love most is that I love playing? I (the puppy pulls a bit harder and just about manages to rock him out of balance. His eyes widen and he laughs) - you’re a strong one aren’t you? (he clears his throat and addresses the camera) Yes, so, what I was saying is that I love playing and I always have fun when I play, especially when I look out to the stands and see my friends and family cheering me on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>WHAT INSPIRED YOU TO PLAY PROFESSIONALLY?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sugino: Uh, I guess that I’ve always been so passionate about baseball that I couldn’t even think of any other career that I could possibly try for. Plus, I’ve always admired Arita. I watched one of his New York games live when I was seven and just watching him throw that killer pitch (his expression becomes wistful) it was like a switch clicked in me and I just knew that baseball was my calling. I even managed to catch a chance ball when he played against Japan a few years ago. And even when I hit a low when I was a kid and was thinking about giving up, I had a really good teacher (his smile softens, becoming almost sad and nostalgic) he-he was such a great influence and one of my biggest supporters. He was the one who helped me come up with my pitches and almost all of my success I would give to him. He-he was great, you know, always pushing me to be the best I could possibly be and I would never be able to thank him for all that he’s done for me (he then sobers up, taking a deep breath before giving a small smile to the camera as he snuggles a puppy against his face) He was the best. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Sugino then perks up, like he just remembered something good and gives the camera a bright-eyed smile) Oh man, how could I forget to talk about this. So when I was in Junior High, I had a friend - who is my best friend to this day, I love him, he’s amazing - who literally taught himself everything about baseball when I told him that I wanted to be a player. This is a guy who has no interest in sports who, once he heard that I was dreaming to make it to play in Koshien in High School and make it to the Nippon Professional Baseball League, spent an entire night learning everything he could about baseball and spent four days a week - </span>
  <em>
    <span>every week</span>
  </em>
  <span>, might I add -  with me after school so that I could practice my pitches and he would give me advice and - no joke - he had an entire notebook full of advice and strategies to help me climb the ladder. Ever since the day I’ve met him, he’s always been by my side and is always ready to help and support me and he’s the best (he laughs, blushing a bit) he’s also going to be so embarrassed when he sees this and will most probably be screaming at me on the phone once this gets uploaded but I’ll take it, he can use more love (a puppy barks and Sugino giggles, nodded) I know right, even you agree. (He addresses the camera again) So yeah, he’s also been a great inspiration.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DO YOU HAVE ANY DIRT OR INTERESTING STORIES ON YOUR TEAMMATES</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sugino: (looks at the camera in shock before his face goes red. He laughs nervously and rubs the back of his neck) Aww, man, you do realise that I see these guys every day, right? And I have a lot of friends that would be able to embarrass me ten times more than I could ever embarrass anyone else. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, I suppose this one isn’t too embarrassing. So I have known Shindo Kazutaka since Junior High. He was actually the captain of my school’s baseball team (as Sugino’s telling his story, he’s stroking the back of one puppy as the others start to fight for a single chew toy) Hey there guys, please don’t fight, I’ll get you some more toys. (He looks at a spot offscreen) Hey, can we have more toys here please? (A few toys get thrown in offscreen. The dogs immediately run towards them) Thank you. So yeah, so my baseball team had a sleepover back in Junior High and we stayed up way too late especially since we had school the next day so Shindo here, he was so tired that he fell asleep during the car ride back. And what you need to know about Shindo is that he’s a really deep sleeper. And I mean really really deep. So, naturally, one of our teammates decided to put My Little Pony temporary tattoos on his forehead and cheeks (Sugino lets out a few chuckles, shaking his head in amusement) don’t really know how he didn’t wake up when they used cold water to make them stick. He was so confused why everyone kept on laughing that morning until a teacher told him to wash it off. That picture apparently made it into the yearbook.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[Scene cuts to Sugino on his back and the puppies are climbing him or are sitting on him. He seems to be having the time of his life, laughing happily as one puppy nuzzles it’s nose against his neck. Said puppy then sneezes.]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sugino: Oh my god, oh my god, that was so cute. I knew that I knew what I was doing when I asked my mother if I could trade my younger brother for a dog when I was ten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>WHAT’S YOUR FAVOURITE FOOD?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sugino: (laughs) Chicken breast all the way. (Another puppy comes and starts nudging against his shoulder) Aww, am I not giving you enough attention? Come here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DO YOU WEAR THE SAME SWEAT BANDS EVERY DAY OR DO YOU JUST OWN MULTIPLE?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sugino: (Is holding the earlier puppy above him and is making cooing noises before he freezes. He blinks then goes red) Yeah, I’m not answering that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[Scene cuts to Sugino once again sitting cross-legged on the floor with two puppies in his arms, both of them sniffing his face]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sugino: So thank you for watching. I just want to add that these adorable little guys were brought in from Tokyo’s Animal Rescue Center - I’m sure that there’s a link in the description telling you more about them and what you could do to support them. (He gives the camera a beaming grin) Bye!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[Cut to black]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>